Survivre en ennemis
by Syrene-T
Summary: Quand Jack Sparrow et Hector Barbossa sont forcés de s'entraider pour survivre.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Jack et Hector sont à Disney, la chanson _Survivre en ennemis_ est de Soldat Louis.

()()()()

C'était un bouge infâme du bout du monde, un de ces lieux dans lesquels la crapulerie et la crasse semblaient copuler sans plaisir dans un morne, las et perpétuel abandon. L'odeur qui s'en échappait prenait le client à la gorge vingt pas avant d'atteindre la porte, un mélange fétide d'alcool bon marché, de graillon, de sueur rance, d'urine et de vomissures.

Des remugles puissants capables de faire fuir le passant non averti. Un innocent –ou un inconscient – aurait-il bravé l'odeur pour s'aventurer à pousser la porte disjointe qu'il aurait rapidement fait marche arrière en voyant la physionomie des clients habituels.

Rien de tout cela n'affectait Jack Sparrow qui, d'une démarche plus chaloupée encore qu'à l'ordinaire, se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque précisément, celle-ci s'ouvrit poussée de l'extérieur.

L'homme qui entra dans la taverne n'était pas lui non plus un passant inexpérimenté, non plus qu'il n'en était à sa première visite. Dans le même temps qu'il poussait le battant, ses yeux perçants faisaient rapidement le tour des lieux et tombaient inexorablement sur Jack. Lequel, de son côté, venait de tomber en arrêt presque à la manière d'un chien de chasse.

Aucun des deux hommes ne le cédait à l'autre pour les réflexes et la rapidité : à peine s'étaient-ils entraperçus et reconnus que leurs deux pistolets jaillirent, se menaçant mutuellement.

- Toi ! brailla Hector Barbossa.

- Hector ! siffla Jack, une dangereuse lueur faisant luire ses yeux sombres. Où est mon navire ?

- Où est ma carte ?

Durant un instant ils se mesurèrent du regard, le doigt crispé sur la détente de leurs armes, le regard aussi dur et les mâchoires aussi contractées l'un que l'autre.

Quand, dans le dos de Barbossa, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, à la volée cette fois, le vieux pirate pivota sur ses talons sans pour autant détourner le canon de son pistolet de Jack, qui pour sa part fit un rapide pas en arrière en voyant le rouge des uniformes envahir les lieux.

- Que personne ne bouge ! clama une voix autoritaire. Jetez vos armes ! Au nom du roi, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation.

- Un bleu, pensa Jack, dont le regard vif cherchait une issue.

- Un jeunot, songeait Barbossa au même instant, les muscles bandés.

- Jetez vos armes ! répéta le jeune officier d'un air assez pompeux, en s'avançant d'un pas théâtral et en regardant plus précisément Barbossa qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Pour seule réponse, le pirate dirigea vers lui son pistolet et fit feu. Les yeux de sa victime s'écarquillèrent brutalement, sa bouche s'ouvrit en « O », tandis qu'une tache rouge s'élargissait rapidement sur sa poitrine.

Hector n'avait pas attendu pour voir : dégainant son sabre, il s'était rué sur les soldats avant que ceux-ci puissent ouvrir le feu à leur tour et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il tenta désespérément de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. En vain toutefois, car c'était tout un peloton d'infanterie qui se massait à la porte de la taverne.

Rejeté en arrière, Barbossa se heurta à Jack Sparrow et d'un même mouvement, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, mus par le même instinct, les deux hommes se mirent dos à dos, l'arme au poing, pour tenir tête à la horde en uniforme qui les assaillait de toutes parts.

Durant quelques secondes, le combat fut d'une férocité inouïe. Gênés par leur nombre et l'exiguïté des lieux, les soldats ne pouvaient se servir de leurs armes à feux.

Adossés pour assurer leurs arrières sans se gêner, les deux pirates, luttant pour leur vie et leur liberté, se battaient comme des diables, tranchant, taillant, pourfendant.

Cependant, tout en jouant du sabre Jack faisait fonctionner son esprit à toute vitesse. Contraint cette fois d'accepter l'affrontement direct, il savait bien que leurs chances étaient nulles et que son rival et lui-même livraient là un combat désespéré qui ne pouvait avoir d'issue.

Tout en parant les attaques dirigées contre lui, il adressa une grimace à ses adversaires et désignant Hector d'un mouvement de tête, il demanda sur le ton de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire une déclaration fondamentale :

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

Personne ne répondit et les soldats ne parurent pas très curieux de connaître la réponse à la question posée. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Sparrow de poursuivre avec emphase :

- C'est le capitaine du célèbre Black Pearl, mes amis ! Hector Barbossa en personne, l'un des neuf seigneurs de la flibuste !

- A quoi tu joues, Jack Sparrow ? siffla ledit seigneur sans cesser de ferrailler.

- Hector Barbossa ? lança une voix au-delà du premier rang des combattants. Jack Sparrow ? Il faut les prendre vivants ! Il y a une récompense pour leur capture !

- Oh ! fit Jack, mimant la surprise. C'est vrai ? Et c'est une grosse récompense ?

Tout en disant ces mots, il tira de sa ceinture le pistolet qu'il y avait précipitamment rangé un instant plus tôt et profitant du léger flottement qui se faisait sentir dans les rangs ennemis -savoir que l'on a en face de soi deux des plus célèbres et des plus recherchés pirates des Caraïbes, ça fait un choc- il pointa son arme vers le plafond et tira, sectionnant la corde qui maintenait sous les poutres grasses un antique porte-bougies noirci par la crasse et la fumée. Celui-ci chut lourdement et s'écrasa sur les militaires, creusant un instant leur masse compacte.

Profitant de l'ouverture qui s'offrait, Jack ne perdit pas une seule seconde : il renfonça son pistolet dans sa ceinture, franchit d'un bond de tigre les trois mètres qui le séparaient d'une fenêtre crasseuse tout en empoignant un tabouret bancal au passage, et s'en servit comme d'un bélier pour défoncer ladite fenêtre et se jeter au travers, dans un grand fracas de verre brisé et de bois qui éclatait.

Il prit assez rudement contact avec le sol de la ruelle qui jouxtait la taverne et se redressait sur les genoux et les mains quand un poids inattendu, le heurtant avec force, le renvoya au sol : Hector Barbossa venait de suivre le même chemin que lui. Les deux pirates roulèrent pêle-mêle dans le caniveau, dans un impressionnant fouillis de bras et de jambes ainsi que force imprécations, mais ils se relevèrent rapidement et s'élancèrent en courant dans la venelle, poursuivis par les cris des soldats puis le martèlement de leurs pas. Comme autant d'avertissements, quelques balles commencèrent à frapper les pavés autour d'eux, au grand effroi des passants qui se hâtèrent de vider les lieux. Les fugitifs quant à eux ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se jetèrent hâtivement dans une ruelle adjacente.

Sans se soucier l'un de l'autre mais animés par la même logique, les deux hommes se perdirent de leur mieux dans des ruelles sordides, multipliant les crochets, se dissimulant chaque fois que cela leur était possible, augmentant peu à peu la distance entre leurs poursuivants et eux sans toutefois parvenir à les semer. Ils finirent par arriver sur les rives d'un canal aux eaux sales qu'ils suivirent vers l'aval. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils finirent par retrouver le front de mer, sur une rive escarpée et rocheuse qui s'élevait graduellement sur leur droite, manifestement bien loin du port.

Au loin derrière eux, ils entendaient distinctement se rapprocher les pas rapides des soldats.

- Aucun moyen de fuir par là, grogna Barbossa.

- Mais possible de gagner du temps ! lança Jack en s'élançant vers les rochers. Ils nous veulent vivants, n'oublie pas ! Enfin… dans la mesure du possible.

Agile comme un singe, il entreprit de dégringoler de rocher en rocher vers la grève proprement dite, une bonne trentaine de mètres en contrebas. N'ayant guère le choix, Hector le suivit.

- Ils ne pourront pas manquer de nous voir dès que nous serons en bas, observa t-il, en prenant soin de demeurer autant que possible à l'abri du roc. Ils vont nous tirer comme des canards plutôt que risquer de nous voir nous échapper.

Jack ne répondit pas.

Pourtant, une fois qu'il prit pieds sur la grève, tout en regardant désespérément autour de lui il songea que son ennemi personnel avait probablement raison. Ils avaient à nouveau gagné un peu de temps, sans plus.

Essoufflé par la rapide désescalade, Hector pour reprendre son souffle demeura un instant immobile. Les deux poings sur les hanches, il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'agir quand Jack se laissa tomber à genoux face à la paroi rocheuse : il venait d'apercevoir dans un repli de rocher une étroite ouverture triangulaire, tout juste assez large pour livrer passage à un homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda Hector, éberlué, en le voyant se glisser à quatre pattes dans la brèche.

- Je cherche des palourdes, répondit Sparrow avec le plus grand sérieux.

Barbossa roula des yeux d'un air excédé mais, déjà, son adversaire de toujours avait disparu, comme avalé par le rocher.

Hector hésita un instant, puis ne voyant pas son ennemi reparaître en marche arrière comme il s'y était attendu, il grimaça et s'agenouilla à son tour pour regarder dans l'ouverture. Un étroit boyau de pierre s'enfonçait sous la falaise. En grommelant, le pirate s'engagea lui aussi dans le conduit, rampant sur les genoux et les mains. Il entendit bientôt la reptation de Jack devant lui et discerna vaguement une forme sombre obstruant le passage.

- Tu trouves que c'est digne de deux des membres de la cour des frères, toi ? grogna t-il avec hargne. Ramper à quatre pattes dans un tunnel qui ne mène probablement nulle part ?

- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à me suivre, l'ami ! se borna à répondre Sparrow.

Ils progressèrent ainsi durant quelques instants encore, l'obscurité se faisant plus épaisse à mesure, puis Jack s'arrêta assez brusquement et Hector, qui ne le distinguait plus guère, vint donner du nez contre son postérieur. Le juron qu'il poussa aurait fait rougir un corps de garde.

- Eh ! Pas de ça ! Tu n'as aucune chance avec moi, savvy ? persifla Jack qui apparemment tâtonnait dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'un nouveau passage.

- Même si j'étais de ce bord là, riposta Barbossa, sarcastique, ce n'est sûrement pas sur toi que je jetterais mon dévolu !

- Tant pis pour toi, l'ami ! répliqua Jack, qui tenait à avoir le dernier mot. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

Il semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, car il se redressa à demi et entreprit de se faufiler dans une faille encore plus étroite, un peu en hauteur.

- C'est de la folie, Jack ! émit Hector. Nous allons nous retrouver coincés et crever là comme des rats au fond d'un trou !

- Ca te conviendra très bien ! assura Sparrow.

Il ignora les injures dont son ennemi accueillit sa réflexion et au bout d'un moment –Hector, malgré ses réserves, l'ayant suivi faute d'avoir vraiment une autre solution- il atteignit une sorte de crevasse aux parois à pic, dans laquelle il put enfin se remettre sur pieds. Là-haut, tout là-haut, une faible lueur prouvait que la grotte communiquait avec l'extérieur.

- Eh bien voilà ! fit Jack, satisfait. Nous allons attendre tranquillement ici qu'il fasse nuit, et nous pourrons sortir bien tranquillement.

- C'est ça, grogna Hector, à demi convaincu. On verra bien !

Il s'assirent et attendirent, en effet, en silence car ils refusaient de s'adresser la parole si ce n'était pas indispensable, jusqu'à ce que d'un même mouvement, animés par la même inquiétude, tous deux dressent brusquement l'oreille : du tunnel qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à la crevasse montait, lointain encore mais de plus en plus précis, un bruit qui glaça leurs cœurs pourtant endurcis : un long glissement le long de la roche suivi de clapotements qui firent dresser leurs cheveux sous leurs bandanas.

- La mer ! fit Barbossa. La mer monte et nous sommes coincés au fond de ce trou ! Je le savais, que c'était de la folie !

Désespérément, dans la faible luminosité qui parvenait jusqu'à eux, ils examinèrent les parois de la grotte. Ce fut pour constater que les coquillages et les algues, qu'ils n'avaient pas distingués au premier abord, tapissaient les parois jusqu'à une hauteur impressionnante. Par ailleurs, tous deux savaient que la noyade, bien qu'inévitable lorsque l'épuisement s'emparerait d'eux, n'était pas le premier risque qui les guettait : la marée montante allait les saisir et les cogner sans relâche contre les parois, jusqu'à leur briser les os.

- Je te retiens, avec tes idées stupides !

- Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Dominant de leur mieux la peur qui commençait à les envahir, ils firent frénétiquement le tour de ce qui était devenu une prison dans l'espoir de découvrir une nouvelle issue, tentèrent d'escalader les parois désespérément lisses, et éprouvèrent, sans le dire, le même frisson glacé d'entre chair et peau lorsqu'une première giclée d'écume fusa de l'étroit boyau qui les avait menés là.

Une dernière fois Jack fit le tour de la crevasse, levant les yeux vers les hauteurs inaccessibles, et il plissa soudainement les paupières en repérant, à plus de trois mètres du sol, une étroite saillie dans la paroi. Hors de portée…. et pourtant ?

- Fais-moi la courte échelle, Hector ! lança t-il d'une voix pressante.

- Hein ?

- Là-haut, il y a un repli où s'accrocher. Et peut-être un peu plus haut aussi, qui sait ?

- C'est ça ! ricana Barbossa. Tu joues les filles de l'air, et moi j'agite mon chapeau pour te dire au-revoir ?

- Je te hisserai une fois monté.

- Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Va savoir pour quelle obscure raison, je n'arrive pas à te croire !

- Tu me brises le cœur ! Mais laisse-moi te faire observer que si je te laisse ici, je n'arriverai pas seul jusqu'au sommet de cette falaise quasiment lisse…. savvy ?

A demi convaincu, Barbossa examina à son tour le mince surplomb que Jack avait repéré, laissant son regard filer jusqu'à la lumière incertaine et diffuse, là-haut, tout là-haut.

VLOUF ! fit la mer, en projetant un énorme bouchon d'écume et d'embruns dans la grotte.

- D'accord, accepta Barbossa à contre-cœur. Mais si tu essaies de filer seul, j'ai encore ma dague pour t'aider à revenir !

Sans plus perdre de temps, il s'adossa à la paroi et entrecroisa ses doigts pour faire à Jack un marchepied. Sparrow s'élança avec légèreté, s'agrippa au surplomb qu'il avait repéré et posa sans façon ses pieds sur les épaules de son rival qui grimaça, tout en cherchant le moyen de poursuivre l'escalade.

- Je crois que ça va être possible, dit-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix. Pas facile, mais possible.

- Dépêche-toi ! grinça Hector. Tu pèses plus lourd qu'un cachalot !

- Attends… que je trouve où mettre mes pieds….

Et la prodigieuse évasion commença. Sans l'imminence du péril et la certitude de périr s'ils ne pouvaient sortir, les deux pirates, malgré leur témérité, n'auraient jamais tenté l'exploit périlleux d'escalader cette paroi glissante et quasiment lisse. Mais nécessité fait loi…. Aucun être humain, si agile soit-il, n'aurait pu non plus réussir par ses seuls moyens. Mais se faisant à tour de rôle la courte échelle pour s'aider ensuite à monter, s'aidant de leurs longues ceintures de toile pour se hisser tour à tour, plus haut, toujours un peu plus haut, les deux hommes, lentement, obstinément et aiguillonnés par leur instinct de survie, dans l'obscurité qui rendait les choses encore plus malaisées entreprirent la terrifiante escalade.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Toute leur énergie et toute leur attention étaient accaparées par cette progression verticale plus digne d'une araignée que d'un homme. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre songé un moment qu'une fois au-dessus du niveau maximum atteint par la mer ils pourraient s'arrêter, mais il apparut bien vite que c'était impossible. Il ne fallait pas davantage songer à redescendre qu'à s'attarder sur des prises aussi précaires.

Stimulés tout autant par les feulements hargneux de la mer qui, au-dessous d'eux, grondait dans le noir que par la lumière du jour qui se rapprochait, ils progressaient en oubliant totalement, pour quelques heures, leur vieille inimitié et tout ce qui se dressait entre eux.

A une quinzaine de mètres peut-être de l'ouverture par laquelle, à présent, la lumière du jour se faisait plus vive et leur facilitait grandement la tâche, Jack, épuisé, trouva enfin une corniche assez large pour pouvoir y faire une pause. Couché à plat ventre, il laissa pendre dans le vide sa ceinture afin de permettre à Hector de le rejoindre.

Soudain, au moment où le visage du vieux pirate parvenait presque à hauteur du sien, le pied de Barbossa glissa sur la roche humide et il lâcha prise avec une exclamation étouffée.

Dans un réflexe foudroyant, Jack lança ses deux mains en avant et le saisit par les deux bras, juste sous les épaules, en s'aplatissant de son mieux sur le rocher pour ne pas être entraîné dans le vide.

- Bon dieu de saleté de… commença Hector d'une voix entrecoupée.

- La ferme ! Essaie de prendre appui sur quelque chose ! haleta Jack, qui se sentait glisser.

Yeux dans les yeux, leurs fronts se touchant presque, les deux hommes s'escrimèrent durant quelques secondes, l'un à échapper au vide, l'autre à l'y aider, puis Hector eut une grimace écoeurée.

- Arrête de me souffler dans la figure ! grogna t-il. Ton haleine me donne envie de vomir ! Tu as mangé quoi, aujourd'hui ? Du poisson pourri ?

- Tu ne sens pas la brise marine non plus, entre nous ! souffla Jack entre ses dents serrées par l'effort. C'est quoi, ton parfum ? _Humeur de chacal_ ou _Vieille baleine échouée_ ?

Barbossa n'eut pas l'énergie de répliquer. Il pédalait dans le vide, donnant des secousses qui arrachèrent à Sparrow un grognement. Enfin, à bout de souffle tous les deux, ils parvinrent à s'affaler sur la corniche, quasiment l'un contre l'autre, le bruit saccadé de leurs respirations emballées emplissant seul le silence.

Ils s'accordèrent une assez longue pause, sans toutefois la prolonger suffisamment pour laisser leurs muscles refroidir, puis ils attaquèrent la dernière section de paroi avant la liberté.

Il leur fallut presque une heure encore et quelques frayeurs supplémentaires pour y parvenir.

Enfin, d'un dernier effort, ils se hissèrent au sommet de la falaise, sous un ciel sanglant que le couchant colorait de pourpre et d'écarlate. Le soleil, énorme disque embrasé, sombrait à l'horizon sous la surface d'un bleu de nuit de la mer.

Silencieux, les deux hommes demeurèrent un moment immobiles côte à côte à admirer le spectacle, non pour sa beauté bien réelle mais pour le fait de pouvoir en jouir, respirant profondément l'air dont ils avaient failli être privés, humant la brise du large avec une délectation nouvelle.

Durant un bref et unique instant ils se sentirent incroyablement proches, unis par l'épreuve et les difficultés qu'ils avaient affrontés et surmontés ensemble. Le temps s'altéra, le passé disparut, tout fut neuf et pur comme aux premiers jours du monde.

- On s'en ait bien tirés, commenta Jack avec un vrai sourire.

- Très bien, oui, approuva chaleureusement Barbossa, en souriant à son tour.

- On fait une bonne équipe, finalement ! ironisa Sparrow.

La magie était passée mais, pour un peu de temps encore, les deux pirates savouraient la tranquillité du soir, le soulagement de s'en être sortis, un zeste de complicité flottait encore entre eux, aussi fragile et illusoire qu'une bulle de savon. Voué à une existence aussi brève.

- Parfois, dit Hector avec une ironie qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son rival, il faut faire abstraction de ses sentiments personnels pour arriver au but... il faut survivre… survivre en ennemis.

Jack rit silencieusement, sans répondre, et secoua sa longue chevelure noire, éclaboussée de rouge par l'éclat du couchant.

_Survivre en ennemis, _

_De tout ce qui nous condamne_

_Rebelles et insoumis,_

_Loin du monde qui nous damne_

_Survivre en ennemis_

_Pour la mer et les femmes_

_Seuls maîtres de nos vies_

_Seuls maîtres de nos âmes_

FIN


End file.
